We're gonna be fine
by HorriBlu
Summary: This is how I think Sam copes with her thoughts and traumas. Oneshot.


**Hey y'all,**

 **Welcome to my first ever fanfic on this site. I've had this account for 4 years now, and its time for me to finally post a fanfic.** **Please note that English isn't my first language (its Dutch), so please point out any mistakes I made.** **I've read plenty of other UD fanfics similar to my story, so I hope I didn't unintentionally copied something. I would appreciate it if you could give me some tips and suggestions for future stories. Everything is welcome! Now go read my story :)**

 _It started as a whisper. A noise far away. At first I didn't notice the noise, as I walk in the other direction. Then I hear it. A noise. With every step I take, the noise becomes louder. As I walk faster, the noise becomes a screech. I know that screech. Starting to panic, I begin to run. Suddenly I stop dead in my tracks as I look up, just to see a mountain. A mountain covered in snow, winds gusting around it. I recognize that mountain. I hear the screech again. Aimlessly, I run up to the mountain. The snow crunches under my feet as I run up the trail. The monster that is following me screeches again, much louder this time. I can almost hear its footsteps, its clicking teeth. The ground levels as I reach the cable car station. I run to the door, jerking at the handle. Its locked. Fear begins to flow through my body as I turn around._

 _"_ _Don't. Move. A. Fucking. Muscle." I almost squirm at the sudden sound of a voice. The cable car station has vanished. I'm inside a house. A lodge. Right ahead of me are multiple wendigo's fighting each other. I remember Mike's words, the only advice he'd given me. But Mike is gone. Everyone is gone. Apart from me and those creatures, everyone left the lodge. I know what I have to do. I spot my only chance, and take it. I run for the switch. I'm almost there, I can almost feel the aluminum. I reach for the switch, but just too late, as a cold, white hand, no, claw, clasps my arm. I scream when I look in its face, and I feel an sudden, excruciating pain in my abdomen. The creature violently pulls its arm out of me, taking my guts with it. The claw releases me, and just before I hit the ground, it screams._

I jolt awake, and I start to hyperventilate. That dream just keeps coming back. Slowly, my breathing becomes steady again, as I calm myself. I look down at my hands, moving my fingers. It confirms that I'm still here. I grunt and lay down on my back again. The glowing red lights of the alarm clock tell me what time it is. _2:42_. I reach for my phone, taking it from the charger. Its an iPhone 4. Although its quite old, I'm still happy with it, even when my friends mock me with their newer versions. This thought reminded me of them. My friends. I turn my phone on and tap the news app. I read the title of the first article.

BLACKWOOD PINES CASE IS CLOSED

Blackwood Pines, Alberta – Local police stations close the case about Blackwood Mountain. 2 months ago, police officers found seven teens, aged 19-21, at the burning remains of the Washington family lodge. All seven men and women were interrogated at local … More

I stop reading. I know what they're going to say. I sigh. They don't believe us. They never will, unless they've faced the horror themselves. I close the news app and tap on my contacts. I scroll through. When I pass Josh's number, I'm tempted to call it. But I refrain, and move on. I want to call someone. Empty my hart. But no-one will believe me. I turn of my phone and get up from my bed. I walk across the room, into the bathroom. The lights flicker on. I look at myself in the mirror. My light blonde hair is draped around my shoulders. My skin is smooth, but pale. My hazel coloured eyes look back. I gently touch the scar above my right eye, silently thanking Chris for giving it. I hear my phone ring from my nightstand. A little surprised I walk over and see the caller. Its an unknown number. I wait for a couple of seconds, before deciding to pick up.

 _"_ _Hey, its Sam. Who is this?"_

 _"_ _Its Ashley."_

 _"_ _Hey, Ash, why are you calling me around this time?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I just, - They're haunting me, Sam."_

 _"_ _They're haunting me too. Just woke up because of them."_

 _"_ _Sam, I just can't stand it anymore. I'm tired, but I'm scared of going back to sleep. I-"_

 _"_ _You should get some rest, Ash. We have classes tomorrow."_ I chuckle when I hear Ashley giving out a sigh.

 _"_ _You're always thinking about school, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, maybe I am."_

Silence fills the conversation. After what felt like hours, I speak again.

 _"_ _We should head back to sleep."_

 _"_ _We should."_ I can hear the reluctantly in her voice.

 _"_ _Hey, its alright, okay? Just, just think of something nice, think of Chris."_

 _"_ _I'll try. Thanks for picking up."_

 _"_ _No problem, Ash. We're gonna be fine. Get some sleep."_

 _"_ _Bye, Sam."_

 _"_ _Bye."_

She ends the phone call. I drop down on my bed. My phone slips out of my hand, hitting the ground.

"Dammit." I swear as I hear the thud. I do not pick it up. I just think of this one sentence, over and over again.

 _We're gonna be fine._


End file.
